A Series of Unfortunate Craziness
by Angel Harls
Summary: Eight chapter of crazy lovestory between Count Olaf and Harley Quinn. In The Carnivirious Carnival is first performance. Harley is ready to be part of it in very scary costume...


"I'm not sure it's best idea to join them" said Elliot after while. "What choice do we have? We just must, Klaus" Beverly replied. Chabo Baby looked at her siblings and agreed with Beverly. "In addition, I think Harley care about us and don't let Olaf do us anything" she said and Elliot tried to believe his sister. "That's truth, she remind me our mother a bit. Olaf did not that pay impression, but Harley did" said Elliot and with smile on my face reminded their mother and father "She maybe will help us get out of this place soon too." Beverly knew what her brother mean and she nodded. Then in tent apperead Fernald. "C'mon freaks! It's your time all others waiting in behind the scenes" said them and they followed him to behind the scenes. There were many others. Others freaks. Some of them looked normal but the truth was pretty different. It's better to not see the truth for now. Then they sat and took Chabo Baby in their arms. Suddenly in behind the scenes rushed Olaf. And looked around a bit angry. "Hey you freaks!" he shouted at them "Where's Harley?" "We haven't see her since you took us to that tent" replied Elliot a bit worried but angry too. After his words Olaf wanted say something but he heard voice of some of the viewers in circus. "If she come back tell her to stay there and wait for me" said and left. Siblings looked confused at each other "Where's Harley? Is she safe? Maybe Lucy came? Or Joker?" Baudelaires were full of questions and they haven't answers this time. No books or inventions. Then they seen like others freaks leaving and come to stage. "I don't want to go" Beverly said and her brother felt it same. "You'll come last with me" female voice said. They had problem to turned because they been one body and that person was hidden in shadows. "Harley" Chabo Baby tried talk and her siblings understand perfectly. "What happened. Count Olaf searched for you" Beverly said and wanted come with her brother close to her. "Stay away now" she said secretly. Baudelaires looked nervously at each other. "What's wrong, Harley?" they asked. "I'm not Harley anymore in this circus" she replied and then came to the light. "Oh my godness" Beverly commented when she seen her. She had face whole of make-up and two long red scars. She looked like clown. But these are suppose to be for fun and not for fear. Harley looked really creepy and for a while poor Baudelaires walked some steps far by her. Harley took red ballon and evily giggled. "Olaf wanted show. I'll be the show" she said and give them ballon "But don't worry i'm not planning any evil on anyone. I'll be just scare others." "And Olaf too?" Elliot asked funny and Harley almost laughed. "The most. I think he will love my contect" she said and then give them too more ballons. "But now let's enjoy show of others" she said and looked out of the behind the scenes. Olaf tried to do something like dance but it looked more crazy than Harley's thinking and his singing about freak was "stunning" too. Harley wondered how he will sing about her. "He'll maybe lost words for a while" she laughed. "And now you'll see our most freakish freaks, Beverly and Elliot and Chabo the Wolf Baby!" Olaf said and Baudelaires carefully left behind ths scenes and came to the light. The cruel laugh of others immediately overwhmeled them. "Make on them jokes! Laugh them! They're freaks for it!" Olaf encouraged them and poor Baudelaires looked around and tried find someone who didn't made fun or them. But it was hopeless. Harley watched that with shock and fear in same time. "That's enough! Not fun anymore. People need to be afraid" she thought and turned light off. She take breath and come to Baudelaires behind. "Go" she whispered and they quickly left stage. "What the hell is wrong with that light?!" Olaf shouted and went the way he remember where the lights been. But he don't have to Baudelaires turned it on right time. Then all the lights headed for Harley. Harley looked nervously around because she made some kids cry when they seen her. But then there was big applause. "Pennywise in female version?! Briliant!" People shouted and they admired her look. Then Harley started evily smile and came in middle of stage. Right next to Olaf. He watched her confused but stunned too. "This was suppose to be get us money?" Olaf asked her quilty but she ignored that. Now she was about to say something. "I think that Derry have enough" she said and evily laughed "Now my feast will gonna stay in The Carnivious Carnival!" People were horrified but excited in same way. Harley continued "If you want see me and be part of my feast come again! And we'll floot too!" Then lights again turned off and Harley disapperead. When they seen that she's gone they again started clap. Some of them ran to Madame Lulu to ask her if she could to reserve them a place. This was truly unique. Nobody of them could imagine that something new ,instead freaks, is in The Carnivious Carnival. Even Olaf's troupe was shocked by these money and stunning Harley's idea. But Olaf was a bit scared. Harley looked worst than freaks. She looked literally like some monster. And how she meant that "feast"? Everything was so freaking scary and difficult for him. But still behind that costume is still that woman. Woman who loves. He went to behind the scenes with hope she will be in it. She sat with Elliot, Beverly and Chabo Baby and talked happily about her future plans with circus. When Olaf apperead Harley smiled lovingly. "How was I?" she asked. "Uh..incredible! Mean...phenomenal, my pet" he said like a supportive boyfriends do and Harley made it smile even more. "I know that maybe i look horrible. But this is house of freaks and i want to belong" she explained her changed and studied her costume with happiness. "I'll be honest. I really afraid of clowns but well i still know that the most gorgeous girl is behind that freak" he said and holded her hands gently. Harley giggled and tousled his hair gently. "That's my boy!" she said and wanted to kiss him but when she realized that they're watched by freaks and maybe Olaf's troupe listening there and waiting for something, she turned away. "I think it's time to go sleep" she said and looked at Baudelaires and take Chabo Baby in her arms. "Let's go." She put them to sleep in their tent and then left and went to her own and Olaf's tent. He waited her with bottle of wine. "I guess you should take off your costume and relax" he said and Harley agreed. It's not fun to be whole day a monster. When she was again the "normally" girl with two ponytails Olaf let her sit to his lap. Harley took bottle and wanted to drink but then she remember how much Olaf been drunk yesterday and she rather the bottle putted far by her. When Olaf seen that he wanted to took another but Harley stopped him. "No alcohol today, honey" she said and Olaf looked a bit dissapointed but then Harley smiled "Today, you'll drink my kisses." When he understand what she mean he looked around if there is no troupe and then gently lied her on the bed. Meanwhile when Olaf and Harley had their love moments in The Carnivious Carnival quilty apperead car. From the car came tall blonde woman in fur coat. And then from car came someone who i should, dear readers, notice like the worstest nightmare. On his face brighted cruel and insane smile. The woman watched him with pure love but he didn't watched her but he looked around. "Daddy coming, sweetie"...Mr. J arrived.


End file.
